percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Man Standing: Chapter 12
Chapter 12 XII Kelsey Fisher The Impenetrable is Penetrable Well, I was just sitting somewhere in the warehouse (or factory or whatever you want to call it) behind some machine or something. I didn’t know what all of the others were doing, but they were probably looking around the place. It was pretty cool, but I didn’t care. I just sat and cleaned off all of the zombie gunk from Celestina’s necklace. Not that it really mattered if it was clean or not, I didn’t have any use for it anyways. I still felt like I should keep it, well that and her bow and arrows, but there was an actual use for those. Jeez, zombie juice was hard to wipe off! It took me like 10 minutes to clean the necklace off. I held it up to the light to get a good look at it. Suddenly, I heard some whispers that disappeared quickly, and a few moments later there was a scream coming from somewhere on the other side of the machine. I shot up from the ground and twirled around to see where the scream came from. On the other side of the machine there was a door which I assumed led into a room since that’s what doors were typically meant for, and it was open. So, that meant that if there was something in there, like a zombie or werewolf, it could be right behind me, but probably not because I would already be screaming in pain from the bite. I pulled out my coin and flipped it into sword form, and walked towards the open door with Tidal Wave out in front of me. I poked my head in through the doorway to see what was there. Nothing. There was nothing there. I could hear sounds off to my left though. I stepped into the room with my sword still out in case something attacked. I remembered that Leo dude saying that this place was his “impenetrable fortress”, but I wasn’t believing that now. Based on that one scream, and it hadn’t been a good scream, this place didn’t seem very impenetrable. That scream alone told me that something had gotten in and someone had been attacked or something. So, I walked in the direction I heard some more noises, which led me into another room where there were actually people and two people, probably zombies on the floor. One of the people in the room was the Leo guy. I looked at him and asked, “What happened to this place being impenetrable?” “I’m not sure. These two must’ve snuck in. Anyways, they’re dead now, completely. This one screamed when we killed her,” he replied pointing at one of the zombies on the floor. The zombie looked familiar. Then I recognized her. “No way… Sophia? I thought she was dead,” I said. “You know a zombie?” one of the girls standing in the room, Rachel I think, asked. “Yes, yes I do. I know quite a few zombies actually, thank you very much. I’m sure you know some too,” I answered, “Actually, I though she wouldn’t ever be a zombie. She died at Camp Half-Blood, so I didn’t think she’d come back. I guess I was wrong. No wonder they got in here. Sophia was a daughter of Athena, so basically, she really smart even though she doesn’t really have a brain at all.” “Well, then I’ll have to fix that too,” Leo said. “Yeah,” I muttered. I looked at Sophia, and exited the room unsure of how this could get any worse. Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Last Man Standing Category:Earth-567